How Can I Lie?
by The Silent Wind
Summary: Inuyasha has strong feelings for Kagome. But his emotions are kept inside him. Will he ever tell Kagome how he feels? One-shot songfic


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or the song "How can i lie" by Angel. 

How Can I Lie?

_I've been living in oblivion  
I've been hiding in make believe  
These are fake tears I'm crying  
Whatever I sell your buying  
You know I can play the part  
I can improvise every line  
I won't let you see behind the mask  
Don't tell and I won't ask_

"When will you be done with your homework?" i asked. She always does her homework so slow. "I have about 2 pages left," Kagome said. This school she goes to sure gives alot of homework. "But after that, i'm gonna check and see how your injuries are doing? They could have opened back up." I wanted to tell her they were ok, and they hadn't opened back up.It was a lie. But when she turned and her eyes locked with mine, i couldn't say anything.

_How can I lie when I'm looking at you?  
How can I hide what I know to be true?  
I wanna live  
Come on and breath me in to life  
How can I lie when I'm looking at you_

"Okay, finished. Now lift up your pant leg." I did as she said. She took a glance at it and she rolled it back down. Then she checked all the other spots where i had cuts and injuries. "All your blood must have dried so i can't put bandages on them now. Do they hurt when you put pressure on them?" I wanted to put on a tough guy act, like i always do around her. But them, our eyes locked again. "Yes"

_I've been holding onto my illusions  
I've been playing you like a song  
But pretending that you are mine it  
Feels so right it can't be wrong  
I've been sleeping with one eye open  
I've been keeping you in the dark  
Baby I got a secret  
Locked inside my heart_

I helped pack her stuff in her yellow pack. Just then i heard a sound. A sound that left my dog ears ringing for a couple seconds. "I'll get it" Kagome yelled, running downstairs. Stupid doorbell. I followed her downstairs, and she went over to the door. I wanted to see who was at the door. Was it one of her friends? Well whoever it is it couldn't be....oh no. Its that boy. When she opened it, there he was. My temper was rising.

_How can I lie when I'm looking at you?  
How can I hide what I know to be true?  
I wanna live  
Come on and breath me in to life  
How can I lie when I'm looking at you_

I snuck into the kitchen, so they couldn't see me, but i could hear them. "Hey, Kagome" he said. "Hey Hojo" Kagome replied. Why does she even talk to him? Might as well just stick him into a tall tree so he can't come down. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "Well there is part of my homework i don't get and i thought you could help me" he said. "Hojo, what are you really doing here?" I saw something on the floor. A hat. I put it on my head and had a plan. I walked into the room.

_Believing in me  
Believing in you  
Believing in love  
Believing I do  
Yes I do  
Yes i do  
I believe i do_

"Hey Kagome"I said, walking into the room, putting my arms around her neck. Before she could answer,I whispered in her ear, "Just play along." She giggled, pretending i had told her something funny. "Who is this?" Hojo asked. "I'm her boyfriend, Inuyasha." i said, proudly. For a second i caught a glimpse of anger on his face. "Ok, well i just wanted to say hello." he said. "See ya." He turned and walked down the steps. Kagome closed the door. "Thanks, Inuyasha," she said, looking at me.

_How can I lie when I'm looking at you?  
How can I hide what I know to be true?  
I wanna live  
Come on and breath me in to life  
How can I lie when I'm looking at you _

I couldn't hide it any longer. I pulled her in and kissed her. I expected her to try to pull away. But she didn't. In fact, she gave in. When we stopped, i could only smile. "You wern't pretending back there with Hojo were you?" she asked. I couldn't lie. "Nope." She took me upstairs. "So, do you want to go back now?" She asked. "Sure,"I said, picking up her backpack. While we were walking to the well, i started thinking. After all the time i had it locked up inside and i told her. Finally.

_How can I lie when I'm looking at you?  
How can I hide what I know to be true?  
I wanna live  
Come on and breath me in to life  
How can I lie when I'm looking at you_

A/N: I hope you liked it. Review!!! This song is a really great. Listen to it and you'll see what i mean. A great dance song. Happy New Year!!!!! Til next time.


End file.
